Jack's New Adventure
by Vinividivinci
Summary: The site does not want to upload my document - this is the fourth attemp!  This story follows 'Past and Present'  Here's hoping this works!


_**My apologies to those of you who keep getting alerts on this. Something is wrong with the site - if you have me on 'alerts' you will be able to see the story. Others, who have just gone to the site, can't get the story - it keeps coming up as unavailable. I have attempted to repost so people can get it but I know this means some of you will get it repeatedly. I'm sorry about that and just ask that you ignore it. There's nothing I can do to differentiate for those of you who have me on alert. It's a problem with the site!**_

Damn, damn, damn! Not again. This was the third time this week that he'd had to work late. Things were crazy in Congress and they were again trying to cut funding to the Stargate program. Since it was a highly classified project, and half the representatives didn't know what it was even about, it was often the first on the chopping block. He felt like he spent most of his time now fighting for money to keep it going. He really wished he could have the whole bunch of them beamed up and taken to Netu. Maybe then they'd realize how important the program really was.

He sighed and looked at his watch. He was waiting for Schultz to call him in to his office. He'd gotten word, just before heading home, that the General wanted to see him about something important. He'd had to call Sam again and tell her to go ahead and have supper without him.

"Give Alex a kiss for me", he said, knowing his son would most likely be asleep when he got home. He lived for the moment each day when he walked into his house and Sam and the baby were there to greet him.

Alex had just turned 7 months old and was happy and inquisitive. Sam claimed he got his curiosity from her and his sense of humor from his father! "He laughs at the strangest things Jack", she'd said once. "I'm sure it must be the O'Neill blood because I often can't figure out what he finds so amusing."

Jack laughed and picked up his son. "And we're not going to tell her, are we Alex?"

"Another 'male secret'", Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

Jack just grinned and lifted the baby onto his shoulders. Alex immediately grabbed his father's hair and held on for dear life, all the while giggling uncontrollably.

Jack sat back in his chair, letting out another sigh as he thought about his family and how much he'd rather be with them then in his office.

Just then the phone rang and it was the General's secretary telling him Schultz would see him now. He stood and made his way down the hall to his superior's office, wondering what had happened this time.

"Sir?" he said, walking in to the General's office. "You wanted to see me?" He only then noticed that there was another man in the room. Realizing suddenly that it was General Dempsey, Chair of the Joint Chiefs, he stood to attention and saluted. "Sir", he said smartly.

Dempsey returned the salute. "O'Neill, good to see you."

"Jack", Schultz said pleasantly, "Have a seat."

Once Jack was seated he looked inquiringly at the two Generals. Something pretty big must be up for them to both see him. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. This probably meant a change – something he just wasn't looking for right now.

"Jack, I'm sure you're wondering why we wanted to see you. Well, the fact of the matter is there is something we want to ask you. General Dempsey will explain."

"O'Neill, I'm sure you're aware of how increasingly difficult it is to get money appropriated for Homeworld security. With so few people knowing of the threat from space it's almost impossible to justify billions of dollars in spending. The Joint Chiefs have had many discussions on how to handle this. We know it's essential, not just to the United States, but to the entire planet that we keep up our defenses. Also, we believe there are continued opportunities as we explore other worlds. The problem is if we start telling everyone – even keeping it classified – it will leak out and we just don't feel we're ready for that yet."

Jack continued to listen, wondering where this was going. Nothing Dempsey was saying was news to him. In fact, he probably knew this better than either man.

"So, we've decided to make some changes but we're gonna need you to make them happen."

Great! Here it comes – he knew it. They were going to tell him he'd have to move to Chulak or something to build their base of operations there!

"We've decided to open a new command – it will be called the United States Space Command and will have authority for any off-world operation. It will, of course, include our NASA and space programs but its main focus will be the Stargate Program, our space fleet and our off-world colonies."

Jack frowned, feeling confused. Wasn't he talking about Homeworld Security? It already had charge of their non-earth programs – except for NASA.

"You're probably wondering how this differs from Homeworld", Dempsey added, as if reading Jack's mind. "Well, this command will report directly to the Secretary of Defense and the President. It will also be part of the Unified Combatant Command of the military. In essence, the Commander of the United States Space Command will be one of the three commands chosen to have ultimate control of all US military forces."

Suddenly jack got it. This was big – no, it was huge. The Unified Combatant Command – traditionally two of the various regional commands, was effectively in charge of the entire military and reported directly to the Secretary. Although the Joint Chiefs were the senior military leaders, they did not in fact 'control' the military in times of war or peace. That was the job of the Unified Command.

"I – see", he said, although he was unsure what this would mean – for him or for Homeworld – or for budgeting for that matter!

Both the other Generals laughed. "No, you probably don't Jack", Schultz said. "I told General Dempsey that you were one helluva good officer, but way too humble for your own good. The fact is, as part of the Unified Command of the whole military, it will be much easier to get the appropriations committee to sign off on the budget. It will also mean that our defenses and military will be aligned and work together more efficiently. Up until now there has been a disconnect between what happens out there", the General pointed up, "and down here on earth. We're hoping this brings everything together."

"That sounds good Sir", Jack said truthfully. He constantly had to fight with his colleagues to make them understand that what he did was real and not some 'science fiction' mumbo jumbo. "Uh, so what does this mean for Homeworld?" he said, thinking of his staff and everyone presently reporting to him.

"It will remain the same, but will now be under the bigger umbrella. All the paperwork has just been sent to you so that you can read it over and understand it. Full details are being worked on now by General Dempsey's staff and then everything has to go to the Secretary and the President. It'll have to be passed by Congress, of course, which might be sticky, but we think it'll go through."

"I see." He stopped, realizing that it would mean he would have to report to someone new who would then report to the Secretary of Defense. Although he knew the Secretary, he hadn't worked that closely with him. It was usually Schultz or the Unified Commanders who dealt with him. "Do we know who will be taking command?" he asked.

"Uh – that's the other reason we wanted to see you Jack", Schultz said. He glanced at Dempsey, who simply nodded. "We want you to take command. Your name would have to be put forward by the President – and since he was the one who suggested you in the first place, that's not a problem. It'll then go to Congress. If they okay it, then we want you."

He was stunned. This would effectively mean he'd be one of three people in charge of the entire US military. It would make him one of the most powerful men in the military – hell, in the world. It was only when Dempsey coughed that he realized he was sitting frozen, staring at the two Generals.

"Uh – I don't – I'm not sure." He stopped and swallowed. "Are you sure Sirs? I'm pretty sure you could find someone much better qualified than me."

Schultz broke into laughter and looked at the Chief. "See what I mean? I told you that's what he'd say. Jack", he looked at O'Neill. "That's precisely one of the reasons the President wants you. You really don't care about the honors and the prestige – you just care about your country and your planet."

"I agree General O'Neill", Dempsey added. "We want you because we know you want what's best and don't care about all the crap going on around you. I can honestly say that there are few men I'd trust more to look after our planet. So, what do you say O'Neill? Will you do it?"

Oh God – of all the things he'd imagined, this hadn't even been a niggling thought in the back of his brain. He licked his lips, attempting to come up with some kind of intelligent sounding answer. Right now he felt pretty much like the naked white guys who couldn't talk.

"I think we've surprised him Norton", Dempsey laughed.

"I think so. Look Jack, you don't have to give us an answer right now. Go home, think about it, read the material over and then let me know. Oh, there's just one other thing. You're to be promoted. You'll be getting your fourth star in the next few weeks. My secretary will be in touch with the details as to where and when. And don't worry – this was planned anyway based on your excellent service record and command abilities. It has nothing to do with the Combatant Command and the promotion is yours whether or not you decide to take the position."

Jack nodded and stuttered out a shocked 'thank you Sirs'. It was all too much to take in and he really needed to talk to Sam.

"That's all General. We'll talk tomorrow if you have any more questions. You're dismissed."

He stood and saluted the two Generals. "Thank you General, General." With that he turned and walked, with as much decorum as he could, out into the hallway. When he closed the door to the General's suite of offices behind him, he collapsed against the wall and buried his head in his hands. After a few seconds he straightened himself out and looked up. "You really do have it in for me, don't you?" he muttered.

Sam put the baby down and then sat down herself, exhausted after a full day of dealing with a still teething Alex. Fortunately he wasn't too crabby, but he certainly wasn't sleeping as well. The last few days, when he'd fallen asleep for his afternoon nap, she'd collapsed as well and had taken her own nap. She didn't know quite what was wrong, but figured it was just what came of having a baby later in life.

She looked at her watch and shook her head. Poor Jack, he'd missed supper again and it was almost 7:30. He'd be exhausted and he'd hate the fact that he hadn't gotten to see Alex. The baby had had trouble falling asleep tonight and she was pretty sure it was because his father hadn't been home to kiss and cuddle him. Alex loved his father and grew fussy when Jack was away too long.

Just then she heard the key turn in the lock and knew her husband was home. She stood up and went to the door to meet him. He didn't see her at first – he simply put his lid down on the hall table and stood, staring blankly in front of him.

She frowned when she saw how tired and worn he looked. She hoped nothing bad had happened. It was one of the things she found hard to deal with in staying home – she was out of the loop on all that was going on in space.

"Everything okay?" she said softly. She saw him jerk slightly, obviously startled. "I'm sorry", she said, walking over to him and putting her arms around him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't", he said, reaching down and kissing her. He pulled her closer and held on to her, almost in desperation.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, worried by his behavior.

"Mmmm hmmm", he answered nodding into her hair. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You seem – upset. Are you feeling okay?" she pulled back slightly, still sure something was wrong and that Jack just didn't want her to know.

"I'm feeling fine and everything really is okay. Let me just change out of my uniform and I'll come down and tell you everything. Please don't worry – there's nothing bad – I'm just a little – surprised. I'll tell you in a minute, okay?" he reached down and gave her another quick kiss and then stepped away from her and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

"I'll get you something to eat", she called after him. She saw him nod and then he disappeared into the bedroom. She stood there for a moment, curious and still a bit worried. Finally, she shook her head and went to fix him some left-overs.

Jack changed quickly into comfortable clothes and then walked over to the crib. They planned to keep Alex with them for as long as possible. It was easier for Sam who was still breastfeeding and he slept better when he was closer to them. He was also a deep sleeper so they didn't worry about waking him.

Jack smiled as he looked down at his son who was dressed in a blue one piece sleeper. He was lying on his tummy with his knees tucked under him and his bum sticking up in the air. It was his favorite way to sleep and looked terribly uncomfortable to Jack but he guessed it was good when you were 7 months old. He reached down and gently patted the little body and then moved his hand up and stoked the silky – still standing straight up – hair of the baby.

"Daddy loves you Alex", he said softy. After a few seconds he took a deep breath and headed downstairs. He knew Sam must be feeling anxious.

He made his way to the dining room where she'd put a plate of food and sat down to eat. She sat across from him and remained quiet as he finished off his supper. She was dying of curiosity but restrained herself, knowing that Jack was tired and hungry.

"That was great, thanks Sam", he said, wiping his face and then placing the napkin by his plate. "I'll clear this off and then we can sit in front of the fire and I'll explain everything."

They finally sat down in the Living Room with Sam curled up close beside him. He put his arm around her and pulled her in even closer. "I was called in to see Schwartz today, just before I was about to leave."

"Really? Was something wrong?"

"No, not at all. When I got there Dempsey was there as well – at first it felt like I was in trouble and that I was being sent to the Principal's office!"

Sam laughed slightly, knowing only Jack would react that way.

"Anyway – the upshot of it is the President has decided to start a new combatant command called the United States Space Command. It's going to be one of _three_ commands in the Unified Command."

Sam's eyes grew big. As a career military officer she knew exactly what this meant – and that it was big for the program and for Homeworld. "So Homeworld -"

"Is now part of the US Space Command – so is NASA and the entire space program."

"Holy Crap!" she said. "Why in the world are they doing this?"

"They said it was because of the constant fight to get funds for Homeworld. They feel that as part of the Unified Command it will be a lot easier. "

"But that means that its one of three commands in charge of the entire military, unless they're dropping one?"

"Yeah, there'll be three now. It's – quite something."

"How are they going to coordinate the off-world commands with earth commands?" she asked

"I don't know", he said. "They've sent me all the details and I'll read up on it tomorrow. Until then, this is pretty much all I know."

"Do you know the new command structure? Who will you be reporting to?"

"Uh – the Secretary of Defense", he replied, looking at her carefully.

"The Secretary? But don't the unified commanders report to him? There will have to be someone over you right? Or are you to be moved?" she looked at him in shock. What if they were sending him somewhere else? He'd hate to be out of the loop of what was happening off world – and they'd be stupid doing that. Although the fact was the military wasn't known for always making the smartest decisions when it came to personnel!

"Well – the fact is – they want me to take the job", he said softly.

"What?" She looked at him in confusion, not understanding. "What job?"

"The Space Command job", he answered.

"Space – but – do you mean to tell me they want you to be one of the Unified commanders?" she almost squeaked.

He couldn't help but grin, although he wasn't finding much to laugh at right now. "Uh – yeah. Of course it'll have to be okayed by Congress first.

"Oh my God Jack! You'll be – you'll be the commander of the whole damn military!"

"Not just me – there are two others you know."

"Jack!"

"I know, I know. I'm as stunned as you are. I don't know what to think about it. It hit me totally out of the blue."

She stared at her husband, knowing that this was the supreme compliment and a testament to his lengthy military career. Few men in history had ever been chose for this honor, but she knew, if any one deserved it it was him. "Oh Jack", she leaned forward and laid her head on his shoulder. "Congratulations. You deserve this you know."

"Pff" he snorted. "There are lots of men and women who deserve it a helluva lot more than I do", he replied. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. If it had been someone else who had gone through that gate to Abydos, he or she would be sitting here now."

"Next to me, cuddled up on the couch?", she asked saucily.

"Brat", he leaned down and kissed her. "Over my dead body! You are mine and I'll shoot anyone who tries to take you from me!"

She laughed, although she knew he was half serious. "Don't worry Jack – there's no one who could ever compete with you! And by the way, I think they got it right. You will make a wonderful commander!'

"I don't' know if I'm going to take it Sam", he said. "It'll mean even more work than I have now and I really don't want to be away from you and Alex so much. I was actually thinking of retiring."

She looked soberly at her husband, knowing he'd been torn by this for quite some time. The poor man – he was always pulled in two by the demands of duty and honor and the desire to lead a normal family life. "Jack", she said gently. "You know that whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you a 100% right? I'll always have your six."

"I know Carter – believe me, I know. I tell you what – why don't we go to bed and we can forget about this for awhile. I need to get my mind off of it and think about other things for a while."

"And what other things would you like to think about Jack?" she asked with a naughty smile.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and stood up. Reaching down with his hand, he pulled her up. "Actually", he said, "thinking is highly over-rated. Now _doing_ is a great idea."

"Oh? And what would you like to _do_?" she asked as he pulled her to the stairs.

"You my dear. I would definitely like to do you."

"_Jack!_"

He left the next morning no closer to a decision than he'd been the day before. He'd woken up to the sounds of his son babbling away to himself, as if he was actually talking. He'd grinned and gone and picked up the boy and brought him into bed. They'd played together for a while until Alex began to get fussy – it was time to eat. Surprisingly, Sam had slept through the whole thing. Usually she was up with Alex, but he'd noticed that she'd been sleeping more lately.

She rolled over when Alex began to make noises that signified he was hungry and wanted something _now_. It a moment the fussy noises would turn to cries. Fortunately, Sam was awake and opened her nursing nightgown and the baby settled down happily beside her and had his morning snack.

"Tired this morning?" asked Jack, worry lines on his forehead.

"Just a little", she answered. "Alex has been waking up more at night. He's teething and nursing seems to sooth him."

"You sure you don't want to give him a bottle?" he asked, concerned for his wife. He knew her answer to _that_ one when she swatted his arm.

"No. Giving him a bottle at night isn't good for him. And you know he doesn't like them anyway. He's a purist."

"Yeah, and they say O'Neill's don't have good taste!"

Jack got ready for work and kissed his wife and son and headed out the door. He'd decided to take his own car this morning rather than call for his driver. For some reason he needed to be alone, to think about what he was going to do. It was a hard decision.

It was just over two weeks later that the ceremony took place in which Jack was given his fourth star. He figured it would be a relatively small ceremony and was therefore shocked to see the auditorium at the Pentagon packed with people. As he looked around he realized that he knew almost everyone present. A lot of them were people who served under him in Homeworld, but there were also a number of people he'd served with throughout his career. It was only as he arrived at the front that he looked and saw an entire contingent from the SGC, including Daniel, Teal'c, Cam, Landry, Walter, Siler and a few others. Good God – even Vala was here! He hoped that Daniel had her on a leash!

Finally, and most importantly, he saw Sam, in her dress uniform, right in the front row and holding a happily smiling Alexander. His son was all dressed up in a little white shirt and pants and was intently gumming a giraffe – which, if memory served, had cost an outrageous amount of money ('but it's from _France_ Jack' were words that were used to convince him the damned thing was worth it). He smiled at her and waved at Alex, who squealed and tried to jump out of Sam's arms. Everyone laughed as Jack made his way onto the platform and sat down.

For the next half hour he had to listen to people spout all sorts of nonsense about him. If he hadn't known it was him they were talking about, he would have thought it was some great hero – rather than a crusty old soldier with a penchant for sarcasm and a love of the Simpsons, hockey, dogs and his wife and child. He wondered briefly how many men had made 4 star General while their infant son looked on.

It came time for him to receive his stars and he saw Sam hand Alex over to Daniel and make her way up to the platform. She gave him a brilliant smile and stood there as General Schwarz spoke. Then she and the General both pinned the stars on Jack's shoulders. She was so proud of him and gave him a quick 'wink' when she was done and then stepped back.

Schwarz announced the new 4 star General – at which point everyone broke into applause. That was the end of the ceremony.

Jack immediately turned and kissed his wife and then faced General Schwartz, who held out his hand.

"Congratulations General", he said smiling. "You deserve this Jack and I know you'll do a great job."

"Thank you Sir", he said quietly. "I don't know about that, but I am truly honored."

"Just don't let it go to your head Jack", Daniel said as he approached, holding a babbling Alex.

Jack smiled and reached for his son. "I doubt if you'd let it Daniel", he answered. "You've always been good at keeping me humble!"

"What are friends for Jack?" Daniel grinned and patted Jack on the back. "Really though – congratulations! I'm happy for you."

"As am I "O'Neill", Teal'c said in his deep voice. "They were right to offer this to you."

Jack thanked his friends and then introduced him to the Air Force Chief of Staff and then to the Secretary of Defense who came up to offer his congratulations and that of the President. "We're still hoping you'll take the job O'Neill", he said. "You're the man we want."

Jack heard another squeal, this time not from his son, and looked up just in time to see a grinning Cassie rush up and throw her arms around him and Alex. The baby laughed, recognizing his favorite 'aunty' and reached out for her.

"Oh you precious baby", Cassie said.

"Wow thanks Cas. I haven't been called that for a long time", Jack said smirking.

"And you're not being called it now Uncle Jack."

"More like 'Uncle Jack-ass", whispered Daniel.

"What are you calling the General, Daniel?", Vala asked as she followed the others onto the stage. Jack looked around and couldn't help but smile. He had an unusual group of friends, to say the least – and he wouldn't change them for the world.

It turned out that Sam had arranged for a party at a local restaurant and all their friends accompanied them there. They had a great time laughing and talking about old times – and passing Alex around the room. He lapped up the attention until he began to get tired and then the eye rubbing and hand gumming started. Sam eventually retrieved him before he began to cry and went off to a quiet room where she fed him. She returned a few minutes later, a sleeping Alex in her arms.

"Here, let me take him", Jack said. Sam handed him over and he barely moved. For the rest of the afternoon Jack carried his son as he continued to talk to his old friends.

"So Jack, I hear they're talking about making you a combat commander", Daniel said later, after a few of them had returned to the house. He and Teal'c, Cassie and Vala were all staying at the O'Neill's and the rest were at a local hotel.

"Yeah", Jack replied, taking a long swig of beer. It felt so good to be out of his uniform and relaxing with friends. "I don't know if I'm gonna take it though. It'll be a lot of work and I'd really rather stay home."

"You'd get bored", Cassie chimed in.

"I don't think so. Alexander and I can find plenty to do."

"That's my concern", added Sam as she came in and sat down. "I'm afraid the two of them will get into trouble."

"Of course we will", Jack replied calmly. "It's the 'O'Neill' way."

"I believe it may also be the 'Carter' way", intoned Teal'c. "I am afraid that your child will inherit the 'trouble' gene from both sides."

"Ha!" laughed Jack. "See Carter, I told ya! You blame it all on me but we all know you're every bit as much a trouble magnet as I am."

"I am not!"

"Yes Sam, you are." Daniel agreed, taking a sip of his own beer.

"They're right Sam", Cassie added. "You got into a lot of trouble over the years."

"Cassie! You too? And anyway, that's just because I hung out with Jack."

"No way", Jack defended himself. "If I remember correctly, you found plenty of trouble after I left the SGC."

"Yes I did – in Minnesota!"

Everyone laughed at that, including Jack. "But aren't you glad you did?" he asked.

"Yes", she agreed, "very glad."

"So Sam", Vala came in and sat on the couch beside Jack, her legs curled up underneath her. "Are you two planning on having another one? It seems to me that most people on earth plan at least two."

There was silence for a moment and a glare from Daniel. "What? What did I do?" Vala asked, looking from person to person. "I was just _asking_. Can't even a person have a simple conversation without everyone shooting daggers at you?"

"Uh, that's not a question people usually ask", explained Daniel. "That's kind of – private – between a man and woman."

"Really?" She looked at Sam and Jack, who hadn't said a word. "I apologize then. I was just curious and I don't see what the big deal is anyway. "

Jack looked at Sam, a question in his eyes. She gave a tiny nod and he turned back to their friends.

"Actually, now is probably a good a time as any to let you all know that –" he paused and everyone looked at him. "That Sam is pregnant."

"What? Oh my God Uncle Jack, Sam, that's great!" Cassie rushed over and leaned down and kissed Sam and then Jack.

"Congratulations Jack, Sam. That's wonderful news", beamed Daniel.

"I add my congratulations as well O'Neill, Colonel Carter. " He then turned to Alex, who was sitting in Jack's lap. "And to you young Alexander – you will make a fine older brother!"

"See, it wasn't a bad question to ask Daniel", Vala hit him and then turned to Sam and Jack with a big grin. "So, when is it due?"

"In about 7 months", replied Jack. "We're actually weren't going to say anything yet but –"

"Vala forced the matter", Daniel said in semi-serious frustration.

"Hey, It's a skill Daniel", she interjected. He simply rolled his eyes.

Later that night, as they lay in bed, Jack turned on his side. "I hope you're okay that we told everyone. I know we agreed to wait a while -"

"I'm glad we did", she replied. "It was nice having everyone here with us. I just wish we were closer to them so that Alex could get to know his honorary uncles and aunts."

"I don't think I want to give the title honorary 'aunt' to Vala. Somehow I see trouble on the horizon with that one."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, she is quite something, isn't she?" They chatted for a while longer about the day and about their friends. Finally, Sam stopped and took a deep breath. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" he turned his head, hearing a different tone in her voice. "What is it?"

"What have you decided about the job?"

"Well, I think I'm going to take it", he answered and for the next few moments told her exactly what he'd decided.

He walked up the sidewalk towards his house. He'd already removed his jacket as it was a hot day in DC and he couldn't wait to change out of his uniform. As he walked in the front door he heard his wife and son chatting away to each other from the family room. Alex was 15 months old and already knew quite a few words. Jack was pretty sure he'd gotten his brains from Sam! He walked quietly into the room and for a minute neither of them noticed him.

He stood silently, watching his heavily pregnant wife on the floor, playing with Alexander. She was carefully piling up blocks, which he gleefully knocked over, the moment she was done. It was just as they'd tumbled for the third time that she looked over and saw him standing there.

"Jack!"

Alex turned his head swiftly at the sound of his father's name, and shouted happily. "DA!" He wobbled his way to his feet and hurried over to his favorite person (with Mommy of course) and grabbed his legs.

"Hi little man", Jack swung him up and kissed him and then tickled him. For the next few minutes Sam watched, a smile on her face, as _her_ two favorite people played and laughed and giggled. She figured Jack enjoyed it every bit as much as Alex.

Finally, after a few minutes more, Jack lifted Alex up and made his way towards where Sam was sitting. He dropped Alex on the couch and then reached down and helped Sam to her feet. He gave her a long, sweet kiss and then sat down on the couch and pulled Sam down on top of him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good – tired – sore. How about you? Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He wasn't surprised. Said he knew it was coming and thanked me for taking it on."

"So – when?"

"Just before the baby comes. I insisted."

"Good." She leaned forward and kissed her husband softly, gently. "How are you feeling about it?"

"Torn", he answered honestly. "It's been a lot of years and it's going to take some readjusting. I'll miss the people and the camaraderie – I won't miss the paper work though."

"No", she smiled, "I don't suppose you will."

"They've asked me to stay on as an advisor. I told them yes."

"Good." She continued to look at her husband and could see the relief and the sadness both in his eyes. He was ready to stay at home and had told them he was retiring. He'd headed up the new US Space Command for the past 6 months and had gotten everything organized and in good shape. She knew it was harder on him than he'd thought it would be to retire and she suspected he had some 'grieving' to do as well as figuring out how he was going to spend his time. Still, she was glad this day had finally come. Jack deserved some joy and some peace in his life – although how much _peace_ he was going to get with a toddler and a new baby was anyone's guess.

The two of them sat on the couch together, her head resting on his shoulder, and they watched as Alexander toddled around the room. They laughed together at his antics and his happiness. Sam glanced at Jack again, and saw that the sadness was gone, replaced by the joy and wonder he experienced as he watched his son.

As difficult as it was for Jack to give it up and to retire – she knew it was right and it was time. He'd given of himself for years, selflessly helping others and saving the world. He was a true hero. But now was the time, not for General O'Neill, not for the officer and man who had done so much for so many – but for Jack - husband and father. He was _her_ hero – hers and Alex'- and she was going to make sure he got to enjoy his life and his family. She smiled and kissed her husband, and knew they were embarking on a brand new adventure.

_**This story is dedicated to my friend Yol who is retiring after many years working in the hospital, helping tiny infants. Yol – it is people like you who are the true angels and heroes. For many years you have looked after others – so I wish you a wonderful retirement and hope you take time to enjoy life and to be good to yourself. You deserve it!**_


End file.
